Asking Questions
by journey maker
Summary: Mokuba and Serenity are having Sex Education in school, will their brothers survive all the question?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Today in School, students were told that they would be having "Sex Education Classes." You each will be taking home permission slips and they have to be signed or you will not be allowed to attend the class the Teacher said. Mokuba and Serenity were in the same class and on the way home they were talking about the class. Seto and Joey were waiting for them and they drove them home. Seto and Joey was a couple and so Serenity was living at the Mansion with her brother. "What did you do today in school?" Joey asked them. "We found out that we would be having Sex Education Classes and we have to get both of you to sign our permission slips or we can't be in the class." Serenity said. Joey and Seto were kind of shocked but they signed the slips anyway. That evening after everyone was in bed, Joey asked "Seto if he thought that it was a good idea that they were allowing both Mokuba and Serenity to attend the class." "Listen Seto said I don't think that they allow the teacher to teach them that much about sex, they are too young." "I hope you're right, but I have a weird feeling about it" Joey said.

The next day at school the kids who had the signed slips were allowed to go to the library where the classes were to be taught. Miss Thompson was the Instructor. Today we will be discussing the difference between a male and female. Who can tell me the difference, and no vulgar language will be allowed in this class. Serenity held up her hand. "Yes, what is your name?" Miss Thompson asked. "I'm Serenity Wheeler" she said. "Alright Serenity what is the difference?" Miss Thompson said. She stood up and began: "a female has breasts that get larger as she grows and she had a vagina and ovaries where the eggs are developed. A male has a penis and scrotum and that is where the sperm is formed." "That's right." Miss Thompson said. There were a few snickers from the back of the class, but when Miss Thompson cleared her throat they stopped. "If I hear anymore of that, you'll be asked to leave the room and not be allowed to return is that understood?" She said. They all said yes. Now I will be handing out pamphlets that will describe both the female and male body parts and I want all of you to know what they are and what they do. As the class goes on, I will be giving exams on what all of you have learned. Later on, we will be discussing how the female body develops during pregnancy and what happens when she gives birth. So maybe you can discuss this with you're mothers or sisters. After class, both Mokuba and Serenity asked to speak to the teacher. "Neither of us have mothers." Serenity said. "Well do you have sisters?" Miss Thompson asked. "No we just have brothers." Serenity said. "Well talk to them and if you need to talk to someone else I can have the Nurse speak to both of you." Miss Thompson said to her. "Thanks" Serenity said and they left the room.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

After dinner, Serenity brought up what they discussed in the Sex Class and both Seto and Joey nearly choked. "Joey do you remember mom when she was carrying me?" She asked her brother. "Yes I do he said. She was always happy and sang a lot." He said. "Did she like being pregnant?" Serenity asked. "Honey she loved it. I remember when she felt you move for the first time, she cried and I touched her belly and you kicked me." Joey said. "Mokie it was like that with our mom" Seto said. "Did their tummies get big?" Mokie asked. Yes both Seto and Joey said. "By the time she got to her ninth month she was waddling and complaining how she couldn't see her feet anymore" Joey said. "Was mom like that" Mokie asked Seto? "Oh, yes" he said. "Joey, if I ask you something will you answer me?" Serenity asked not sure what he would say. "Sure what is it?" Joey asked. Miss Thompson said that later on we will be learning about how a woman gets pregnant and what causes it. "Will you be alright answering question I might have or do you want me to talk to the school Nurse?" She asked her brother. "Listen sis, I will answer all your question the best I can and if I don't have the answers then I will talk to Mai and I know she can tell you." He said. "Thanks" she said and went over and kissed her brother. "Seto will you do the same for me?" Mokie asked his brother. "Hey, you know that I will." Seto said, not knowing how on earth he would do it. "Joey will Mai talk to me too?" Mokie asked. "Sure she will" Joey said. After the kids left the room Joey went to call Mai. "He told her about the Class and she laughed. Got you're hands full don't you? Yes, Joey I will talk to both of them if you need me to." Thanks he said.

Then it happened, Serenity woke up feeling funny and when she went to the bathroom there was blood on her panties. She remembered when Joey told her about this but she was still scared. She started crying and went to talk to her brother. She knocked on their bedroom door. Seto opened the door and found her there crying. "Honey what's wrong?" He asked her. "Where's Joey?" Serenity said through her tears. "He went to the store" Seto said. "Can I help you?" Seto said. She turned red and he finally understood. "Have you started your period?" He asked knowing that she probably did. "Yes and I'm scared" she said. He held her and then he said that they needed to get her the things that Joey had bought for her. He walked to the linen closet and reached into the back and got the bag. "Would you need any help" he asked her? "Maybe" she said, so they walked back to her bedroom and he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. "Seto, what do I do with the stained underwear?" She asked him. "He opened the bathroom door and went to the sink and told her to rinse them out and then put them in the cloths basket." He said to her. He went back into the bedroom and sat down. She came out and she had tears in her eyes. He held out his arms and she went to him and he held her. "Thanks for helping me" she said. "That's alright" he said as he gave her a hug and a kiss. Joey came home and found them there and wanted to know what was going on? Serenity went over to her brother and whispered and he smiled over her head to his lover. "Seto was really nice" she said. "Hey, we both love the two of you and either of you can come to either of us for anything" he said.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

The next day when they were at school, one of the older boys had heard that they were having Sex Education Classes and told Serenity that she needed to know how to give a "blow job" in order to get a boy. She didn't understand and just shrugged her shoulders and walked off. It bothered her all day and when she asked Miss Thompson if she could talk to her and "she told her what the boys had said she couldn't understand why her Teacher got so upset." "Stay here" Miss Thompson said and she went over and used the phone. Then the Principal Mr. Wallace came into the room and asked "her if she could tell him who said that to her?" "I want to talk to my brother first" she said. "Call him "Mr. Wallace said to Miss Thompson. Joey and Seto came to the school both worried about what might have happened to Serenity.

"Mr. Wheeler you've been called down here because of something that one of the older boys said to your sister. She won't tell me who it was till she has talked to you." Mr. Wallace said. They went to the back of the class and all of a sudden Joey yelled: "What the hell" and it took all Seto could do to stop him from finding the boy and kicking his ass. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were all upper classmen at the High School and Seto whispered something to Joey who smiled and nodded his head. They went over and talked to both Mr. Wallace and Miss Thompson and they also smiled and nodded yes. Yugi was called to the Office and there stood both Joey and Seto. "What's up?" They told Yugi what had happened and he wanted to hit the wall. We need you to get the others and pay this idiot a visit and convince him to come and tell the Principal what he said. "Don't worry we'll get it done" Yugi said. Serenity told Yugi who the jerk was and he told her not to worry, he wouldn't be bothering her ever again.

Before they left to go home, Joey had to have a talk to his sister about what it meant what the jerk said to her and she started to cry. "Why are boys so mean?" She asked through her tears. "Honey not all of them are only a few" he said. Seto and Joey both held her and kissed her cheek and then they had to leave. "Somewhere on the school grounds three young men went to pay a jerk a visit and when they were through he was more then ready to confess what he had done. He went to talk to Mr. Wallace who had to put his hand over his face to stop from laughing because of the all the blood coming from the boys nose and mouth. You are suspended for two weeks with no chance to make up any of the school work that you'll be missing. Also your parents will be informed of why you are suspended Mr. Wallace said. This made the boy scared so that he looked like he was going to piss his pants."

"Today at school something happened to a young lady and I think that we need to discuss it." Miss Thompson said. "Does anyone of you know what a "blow job" is? Every boy in class raised their hands including Mokuba. What would happen if someone had said that to anyone of your sisters or friends, what would you do?" She asked them. Timmy in the back stood up and said "he wouldn't be talking very well after I knocked his teeth down his throat. All the boys agreed." "I don't condone violence but I agree that it shouldn't be said to any young lady. It happened to a young lady and she didn't understand but now she does. If I ever hear anyone saying that to any girl, I'll make sure that they are made to pay for it" she said. "Now let's get on with class." She said. Serenity smiled at Miss Thompson. "Alright we have discussed the differences between males and females and now we will be discussing pregnancy. I will be showing a film and each of you will have to bring the slip I'm handing out signed or you won't be able to see the film. I'm asking any of your mothers or sisters to come a view the film with us and if any of you have questions then we can all discuss them in class." Miss Thompson said. She knew that neither Mokuba nor Serenity had a mother so she met with them after class and asked "if they knew anyone who could come with them?" "Yes" they both said and left to go home.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Later that night both Mokie and Serenity showed their brothers the slip and asked if they would sign them. "Serenity asked if she could be excused and she left the room. She walked into the kitchen and walked over to Marie. "May I talk to you about something?" Serenity said. "Sure what is it?" Marie asked. Serenity explained everything and Marie smiled at her. "Honey I'd be honored to go to school and see the film with both you and Mokie she said. We need to get both Seto and Joey's permission first" Marie said. Back in the other room, Seto and Joey didn't know who to get to go with the kids, when Serenity and Marie walked into the room." "Sir," Marie said. There stood Marie and Serenity and it hit them. Seto smiled and walked over to Marie and kissed her. "I asked her Serenity said I hope that you're not mad" she said as she looked at her brother. "Hey, I think it would be great" he said. "Can both of you come also?" Mokie asked. "We'll be there, but we don't know how much help we'll be" Seto said. They all broke out laughing. Mokie walked over to Marie and asked "how old are your kids? Marie laughed and said, "honey they're grown and have kids of their own, but a woman never forgets carrying and having her children." "Can you tell us about it now?" Mokie asked her. She looked at Seto and he nodded yes. "Alright what do you want to know?" Marie said. They asked her all kinds of questions and she answered them as she would have said to her own children. Joey whispered to Seto, she's like their grandma and Seto smiled back at him.

The next day at school the students who had signed permissions slips were allowed to see the film on pregnancy. When it was over Miss Thompson and a Doctor Faust was there to answer questions that the students might have. Mokuba raised his hand. Yes Mokuba what question do you have? "The film mentioned that sometimes the pregnancy can go wrong, what did they mean?" Faust stood up and said. "Sometimes something goes wrong and the baby can be born dead. It is very hard on both parents when this happens." "Does a woman gets pregnant if she has sex with a man?" A boy in the back of the class asked. "Not always he said. But it only takes one sperm to fertilize the egg and a baby is begun." One of the girls asked "if a girl is a virgin does it hurt when she has sex with a boy." "Yes, Miss Thompson said and it also hurts the boy." "Why does it hurt the boy" she asked? "When the boy has to break through the hymen it hurts both the girl and the boy." she said. Serenity raised her hand. Yes Serenity do you have a question? "Why would a boy want a girl to give him a "blow job"? "Alright can any of you men answer her question?" Miss Thompson asked. Joey stood up beside his sister and with a blush on his face he said, "it feels good to have it done. It lets him relive himself." "Does it make the girl feel good?" Someone asked. Joey looked at his sister and said "if a woman loves him she will want to make him feel good. "What can a man do to make her feel good?" A girl in front asked. "Faust stood up and asked if he could answer that question?" Every parent there said yes. "A man would touch every inch of his wife or girlfriend, even between her legs. He would touch and as they say, lick her down there." Faust said. "Does every woman like it?" the girl asked. "Some women do and some don't. It depends on what the woman likes" he said. The parents there kind of blushed. That is the end of class, but if you can think of any other questions then write them down and bring them to the next class and I'll try to answer them for all of you. I want to tell all the students that I'm very proud of the way you all did today. Then everyone filed out and went home.

One the way home everyone was quiet till Mokuba asked, "Seto do you please Joey like a man would a woman?" They turned beet red and Marie had to put her hand over her face to keep from laughing out loud. "Alright I'll answer that just once and it will never be said outside this car alright? Yes we do that and it does give each of us pleasure." Mokie had tears in his eyes because he thought that his brother was angry with him. "Hey, Seto said as he held his brother. I love you and will always answer all your questions, but sometimes it does embarrass me." Serenity had a strange look on her face. "Sis what is wrong?" Joey asked her. So that jerk thought that I could only get a boy if I gave him a "blow job"? Marie touched her arm. Honey some boys say stupid things because they think it is funny and they don't realize it can hurt others. Serenity, Mokuba said "you're a very pretty girl and any guy would like you to like them." She smiled at him and he turned red. She kissed his cheek and said thanks. The adults looked at each other and smiled. They knew that the young ones were going to be just fine.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Today they learned what "Masturbation" meant and how it helps relieve sexual tension. They learned how a boy and girl can masturbate. Then they learned about how it use to be thought that if you masturbate it would either make you blind or make a person go crazy. None of these are true she told the class. I know that a lot of you are embarrassed so it might be a good idea to talk to either your fathers or brother about it. Now, I will be handing out permission slips for your parents to sign, because we will be seeing a film on the human body and the effects of sex and how it makes the body react. We will have Dr. Faust here again and if your parents would like to come it would be a good idea. When they got home they showed their brothers the slips and they both closed their eyes and said "if either of you have questions we'll answer them." "Joey how are you going to tell me about how a female masturbates?" Serenity asked her brother. He got really red and said "I'll see if either Marie or Mai can talk to you." He went to find Marie and she knew that he wanted to ask her a question and it was really bothering him. He showed her the slip and she too turned red. "Listen I can't help you here" she said. Then he called Mai. "Laughing she said that she'd come and talk to Serenity and yes she'd go to school with her." "Thanks" he said and she could hear the relief in his voice.

Mai came over and she and Serenity went to her room to talk. "Alright Mai said, I will tell you how a woman masturbates" she said. After she explained it, Serenity was blushing. "Can a boy do that to a girl?" Serenity asked. "Yes he can "Mai said. "Alright let me tell you this. When a boy and girl or man and woman want to have sex, they will stimulate each others bodies to get the other ready to have sex. It is what is called "Fore Play" and it helps get the woman ready for when the man inserts his penis into her." "What if he doesn't get her ready?" Serenity wanted to know. "There is a lot of pain because she isn't wet inside to lubricate his penis." Mai said. "Does a woman have to give a man a "blow job"?" Serenity asked. "No, honey she doesn't. If she does it is because she wants to make her man feel good." "Dr. Faust said that a man can, how did he say it "eat a woman out" what does that mean?" Serenity asked. When Mai got through explaining it to Serenity, she was bright red. "Sex can be very complicated can't it?" She said to Mai. "Yes, it can" Mai said. "Thanks for coming and talking to me." Serenity said as she hugged Mai. "Joey was so embarrassed" she said. Mai laughed and said, "I guess any man is when he had to talk to his child about sex."

Joey met Mai at the door and said "thanks and gave her a kiss." "Anytime she needs to talk just call me. Oh, and if Mokuba needs to talk call me too." Mai said. Serenity came downstairs and went to the living room. "Are you alright" Joey wanted to know? "Yes and thanks for calling her" she said. "Sex is such a big thing isn't it?" she said. He went over and sat beside her and said "it sure is." She kissed him on the cheek. "Joey I love you she said and she kissed her brother. I know how hard this is on you, but you still keep coming back and making me so damn proud to have you as my brother." "Hey, you're pretty great yourself" he said. Mai was there when the class had the discussion on masturbation and some of the mothers didn't even know a lot of what was being discussed and some did. What surprised Miss Thompson is that none of the parents were disturbed by the questions their children were asking and that they even stood and answered the questions themselves. All the students were sitting quiet as each question was answered and none of them said anything that was inappropriate. When class was over, Miss Thompson stood in front of the class and said "I am very proud of each and every one of these students and all of you parents and friends should be too. All the parents and friends stood and applauded the class. "This is the first year we've had this kind of class in this school and by the way it was received we will continue having it Mr. Wallace. As they filed out of the Library, Mokuba and Serenity held hands and Joey, Seto and Mai smiled at each other. "Mai I want to thank you for being here and talking to both Mokuba and Serenity" Seto said as he kissed her cheek. "Anytime you need a question answered, just call" she said as she walked to her car. As time passed Mokuba and Serenity did become a couple and eventually married and raised a family. Seto and Joey adopted a little girl and boy and one day while Mokuba and Serenity were visiting them, Mokuba asked his brother "who will be answering question about Sex when these two get old enough to understand?" Seto gave his brother a look and Mokuba let out a squeal and the chase was on. Serenity and Joey sat there laughing, but then she did get serious and she said "who will answer their question?" Joey smiled at his sister and said "why Seto and I." They were still laughing as they watched Seto catch his brother and tickle him till he nearly wet his pants. Seto and Mokuba came back and sat down and Seto said " little brother I think that Joey and I are educated enough to answer any question" and that make all of them laugh so hard they had tears running down their faces…………………

THE END!

A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
